icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2008 ECAC Hockey Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| TitleCount = 2nd | Coach = Guy Gadowsky | CoachCount = 1st | MVP = Zane Kalemba | MVPTeam = Princeton | prevseason_year = 2007 | prevseason_link = 2007 ECAC Hockey Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2009 | nextseason_link = 2009 ECAC Hockey Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2008 ECAC Hockey Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 47th tournament in league history. It was played between March 7 and March 22, 2008. First Round and Quarterfinal games were played at home team campus sites, while the final four games were played at the Times Union Center in Albany, New York. By winning the tournament, Princeton received the ECAC Hockey automatic bid to the 2008 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured four rounds of play. The teams that finish above fifth place in the standings receive a bye to the quarterfinal round. In the first round, the fifth and twelfth seeds, the sixth and eleventh seeds, the seventh and tenth seeds and the eighth and ninth seeds played a best-of-three series with the winners advancing to the quarterfinals. In the quarterfinals the one seed plays the lowest remaining seed, the second seed plays the second-lowest remaining seed, the third seed plays the third-lowest remaining seed and the fourth seed plays the fourth-lowest remaining seed an another best-of-three series with the winners of these the series advancing to the Semifinals. In the semifinals the top remaining seed plays the lowest remaining seed while the two remaining teams play against each other. The winners of the semifinals play in the championship game while the losers play in a third-place game. All series after the quarterfinals are single-elimination games. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2008 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket Teams are reseeded after the First Round and Quarterfinals March 7–9 | RD1-seed1=5 | RD1-team1='Cornell' | RD1-score1-1='3' | RD1-score1-2=3 | RD1-score1-3='6' | RD1-seed2=12 | RD1-team2=Dartmouth | RD1-score2-1=2 | RD1-score2-2='5' | RD1-score2-3=0 | RD1-seed3=6 | RD1-team3='Quinnipiac' | RD1-score3-1='7'* | RD1-score3-2='7' | RD1-score3-3=– | RD1-seed4=11 | RD1-team4=Brown | RD1-score4-1=6 | RD1-score4-2=1 | RD1-score4-3=– | RD1-seed5=7 | RD1-team5='Yale' | RD1-score5-1='3'*** | RD1-score5-2='3'* | RD1-score5-3=– | RD1-seed6=10 | RD1-team6=Rensselaer | RD1-score6-1=2 | RD1-score6-2=2 | RD1-score6-3=– | RD1-seed7=8 | RD1-team7='Colgate' | RD1-score7-1=2 | RD1-score7-2='3' | RD1-score7-3='3' | RD1-seed8=9 | RD1-team8=St. Lawrence | RD1-score8-1='5' | RD1-score8-2=2 | RD1-score8-3=1 | RD2='Quarterfinals' March 14–16 | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1=Clarkson | RD2-score1-1='1' | RD2-score1-2=3 | RD2-score1-3=2 | RD2-seed2=8 | RD2-team2='Colgate' | RD2-score2-1=0 | RD2-score2-2='4' | RD2-score2-3='3'** | RD2-seed3=2 | RD2-team3='Princeton' | RD2-score3-1='3' | RD2-score3-2=3 | RD2-score3-3='4' | RD2-seed4=7 | RD2-team4=Yale | RD2-score4-1=0 | RD2-score4-2='4' | RD2-score4-3=0 | RD2-seed5=3 | RD2-team5='Harvard' | RD2-score5-1='11' | RD2-score5-2=4 | RD2-score5-3='3' | RD2-seed6=6 | RD2-team6=Quinnipiac | RD2-score6-1=0 | RD2-score6-2='7' | RD2-score6-3=1 | RD2-seed7=4 | RD2-team7=Union | RD2-score7-1=2 | RD2-score7-2=2 | RD2-score7-3=– | RD2-seed8=5 | RD2-team8='Cornell' | RD2-score8-1='3' | RD2-score8-2='3' | RD2-score8-3=– | RD3='Semifinals' March 21 | RD3-seed1=2 | RD3-team1='Princeton' | RD3-score1='3' | RD3-seed2=8 | RD3-team2=Colgate | RD3-score2=0 | RD3-seed3=3 | RD3-team3='Harvard' | RD3-score3='3' | RD3-seed4=5 | RD3-team4=Cornell | RD3-score4=2 | RD4='Championship' March 22 | RD4-seed1=2 | RD4-team1='Princeton' | RD4-score1='4' | RD4-seed2=3 | RD4-team2=Harvard | RD4-score2=1 | RD5='Third Place' | RD5-seed1=5 | RD5-team1='Cornell' | RD5-score1='4' | RD5-seed2=8 | RD5-team2=Colgate | RD5-score2=2 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First round (5) Cornell vs. (12) Dartmouth |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = (Nash, Kennedy) Colin Greening - 01:02 (Nash) Raymond Sawada - 13:25 |1-2-2 = 03:11 - PP - Andrew Owsiak (Gaudet, Grecu) 13:00 - Joe Stejskal (unassisted) |1-3-1 = (Devin, Scott) Raymond Sawada - GW PP - 13:46 |goalie1-1 = ( 23 saves / 25 shots ) Ben Scrivens |goalie1-2 = Mike Devine ( 31 saves / 34 shots ) |date2 = March 8 |score2 = 3 – 5 |recap2 = |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 17:36 - Adam Estoclet (Boldt, Reber) |2-2-1 = (Kennedy, Greening) Riley Nash - 16:58 |2-2-2 = 16:41 - Joe Gaudet (Gillam) 18:05 - Brandon Harrington (Pritchard, Grecu) |2-3-1 = (Scott, Sawada) Michael Kennedy - 03:05 (Nash, Scott) Raymond Sawada - EA PP - 17:38 |2-3-2 = 06:56 - GW SH - Rob Pritchard (Fleming, Boldt) 19:22 - EN - Rob Pritchard (Johnson, Stephens) |goalie2-1 = ( 25 saves / 29 shots ) Ben Scrivens |goalie2-2 = Mike Devine ( 40 saves / 43 shots ) |date3 = March 9 |score3 = 6 – 0 |recap3 = |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = (Scott, Kennedy) Raymond Sawada - GW PP - 19:00 |3-2-1 = (Kennedy, Sawada) Brendon Nash - 04:23 (Barlow) Blake Gallagher - 08:56 (Krueger, Scrivens) Raymond Sawada - 12:18 |3-3-1 = (Greening) Mike Devin - 02:17 (Nash, Greening) Patrick Kennedy - 13:20 |goalie3-1 = ( 32 saves / 32 shots ) Ben Scrivens |goalie3-2 = Mike Devine ( 22 saves / 28 shots ) |series = Cornell won series 2–1}} (6) Quinnipiac vs. (11) Brown |score1 = 7 – 6 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/07/quinnipiac-tops-brown-in-wild-game/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 18:03 - Sean Muncy (Brownschidle) |1-2-1 = (Henningson) Brandon Wong - 00:41 (Leitch, Bates) Ben Nelson - 00:58 (Leitch, Marshall) Ben Nelson - 02:00 (Bates) Bryan Leitch - 02:50 (Bates, Hansen) Bryan Leitch - PP - 04:53 (Dickinson, Leitch) Jamie Bates - 18:48 |1-2-2 = 10:34 - PP - Ryan Garbutt (Prough, Hurley) 17:49 - PP - Chris Poli (Hurley, Prough) |1-3-2 = 12:59 - Sean McMonagle (Baiser, Robertson) 15:14 - PP - Ryan Garbutt (Poli, Timberlake) 19:54 - EA - Jeff Prough (Vokes, Robertson) |1-4-1 = (Lampe) David Marshall - GW - 11:58 |goalie1-1 = ( 24 saves / 30 shots ) Bud Fisher |goalie1-2 = Dan Rosen ( 18 saves / 23 shots ) / Mark Sibbald ( 19 saves / 21 shots ) |date2 = March 8 |score2 = 7 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/08/bobcats-sweep-brown/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Holt, Leitch) Jamie Bates - PP - 07:01 |2-1-2 = 17:24 - PP - Ryan Garbutt (Timberlake, Prough) |2-2-1 = (Hansen, Nelson) Brandon Wong - GW - 02:22 (Bates, Nelson) Greg Holt - PP - 04:04 (Travis, Holt) Brandon Wong - 09:20 (Hansen, Meyer) Dan Lefort - 14:22 |2-3-1 = (Holt, Nelson) Jamie Bates - PP - 05:11 (Wong) Dan Travis - 12:43 |goalie2-1 = ( 25 saves / 26 shots ) Bud Fisher / ( 1 saves / 1 shots ) Dan Cullen |goalie2-2 = Dan Rosen ( 8 saves / 12 shots ) / Mark Sibbald ( 11 saves / 14 shots ) |series = Quinnipiac won series 2–0}} (7) Yale vs. (10) Rensselaer |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 3 |1-1-1 = (Arcobello) Chris Cahill - 05:42 (Matczak, Martin) Matthew Thorney - PP - 13:35 |1-1-2 = 16:43 - Garrett Vassel (Kerins) 19:18 - Scott Halpern (Helfrich, Polacek) |1-4-1 = (Kearney) Broc Little - GW - 05:40 |goalie1-1 = ( 27 saves / 29 shots ) Alec Richards |goalie1-2 = Mathias Lange ( 53 saves / 56 shots ) |date2 = March 8 |score2 = 3 – 2 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |ot2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-1-2 = 18:17 - Tyler Helfrich (Polacek, Merth) 19:07 - Jonathan Ornelas (Burgdoerfer) |2-2-1 = (Little) Ryan Donald - 01:47 |2-3-1 = (Kearney) Broc Little - 14:39 |2-4-1 = (Ronald, Cahill) Sean Backman - GW - 05:11 |goalie2-1 = ( 16 saves / 18 shots ) Alec Richards |goalie2-2 = Mathias Lange ( 35 saves / 38 shots ) |series = Yale won series 2–0}} (8) Colgate vs. (9) St. Lawrence |score1 = 2 – 5 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/07/slu-takes-game-one/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 15:44 - Jared Ross (Fensel, Griffin) |1-2-2 = 04:28 - Zach Miskovic (McKenzie, McBride) 10:47 - GW - Sean Flanagan (Griffin, Muir) 19:42 - PP - Zach Miskovic (DeVergilio, McBride) |1-3-1 = (Williams, Anderson) Ethan Cox - 01:16 (Cox, Torti) Jason Williams - 19:26 |1-3-2 = 16:25 - Travis Vermeulen (McBride) |goalie1-1 = ( 21 saves / 25 shots ) Mark Dekanich / ( 11 saves / 12 shots ) Justin Kowalkoski |goalie1-2 = John Hallas ( 30 saves / 32 shots ) |date2 = March 8 |score2 = 3 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/08/colgate-evens-series-with-st-lawrence/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (McNamara, Burton) Ben Camper - 13:50 |2-2-1 = (Fredricks, Bogdanich) Tyler Burton - 01:11 (McNamara, Winchester) Tyler Burton - GW - 10:15 |2-2-2 = 00:48 - Travis Vermeulen (Generous) 15:31 - Casey Parenteau (Bogosian, Ross) |goalie2-1 = ( 31 saves / 33 shots ) Mark Dekanich |goalie2-2 = John Hallas ( 30 saves / 33 shots ) |date3 = March 9 |score3 = 3 – 1 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/09/colgate-wins-deciding-game-to-advance/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = (Bogdanich, Burton) Ben Camper - 18:08 |3-3-1 = (Camper) Tyler Burton - GW - 00:29 (McNamara, Winchester) Tyler Burton - PP - 07:47 |3-3-2 = 07:47 - PP - Charlie Griffin (McBride) |goalie3-1 = ( 31 saves / 32 shots ) Mark Dekanich |goalie3-2 = John Hallas ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) |series = Colgate won series 2–1}} Quarterfinals (1) Clarkson vs. (8) Colgate |score1 = 1 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/14/clarkson-shuts-out-colgate-in-game-one/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Clitsome, D'Alvise) Steven Zalewski - GW PP - 16:24 |goalie1-1 = ( 19 saves / 19 shots ) David Leggio |goalie1-2 = Mark Dekanich ( 24 saves / 25 shots ) |date2 = March 15 |score2 = 3 – 4 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/15/colgate-forces-game-three/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = (Beca, Zalewski) Nick Dodge - 04:18 (Dodge, DeFazio) David Cayer - 16:17 |2-1-2 = 04:18 - Tom Riley (Day, McIntyre) 14:12 - Ethan Cox (Gillanders) |2-2-1 = (Beca, Mason) Steven Zalewski - 12:06 |2-2-2 = 09:44 - David McIntyre (Day, Riley) |2-3-2 = 01:58 - GW - David McIntyre (Day, Sloane) |goalie2-1 = ( 23 saves / 27 shots ) David Leggio |goalie2-2 = Mark Dekanich ( 21 saves / 24 shots ) |date3 = March 16 |score3 = 2 – 3 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/16/mcintyres-ot-goal-sends-colgate-to-ecac-semifinals/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 2 |ot3 = 2 |3-1-1 = (Tuohimaa) Chris D'Alvise - SH - 10:08 |3-2-2 = 01:14 - PP - Tyler Burton (Poplawski, Winchester) 16:44 - PP - David McIntyre (Riley, McNamara) |3-3-1 = (Mason, Dodge) Scott Freeman - 04:57 |3-4-2 = 07:36 - GW - David McIntyre (Riley, McNamara) |goalie3-1 = ( 29 saves / 32 shots ) David Leggio |goalie3-2 = Mark Dekanich ( 52 saves / 54 shots ) |series = Colgate won series 2–1}} (2) Princeton vs. (7) Yale |score1 = 3 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/14/princeton-shuts-down-yale-in-game-one/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Wilson) Lee Jubinville - GW - 00:39 (Kaiser) Mike Moore - 04:17 |1-2-1 = (Moore, Fedun) Matt Arhontas - PP - 10:55 |goalie1-1 = ( 30 saves / 30 shots ) Zane Kalemba |goalie1-2 = Alec Richards ( 35 saves / 38 shots ) |date2 = March 15 |score2 = 3 – 4 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/15/yale-evens-series-with-princeton/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = (Magnowski, Kramer) Matt Arhontas - PP - 06:31 (Wilson, Moore) Cam MacIntyre - PP - 07:17 |2-1-2 = 09:28 - PP - Thomas Dignard (Little, Backman) 12:08 - Jean-Francois Boucher (Dignard, Anderson) |2-2-2 = 00:18 - Brendan Mason (Dignard, Anderson) 10:18 - GW - Broc Little (Kearney) |2-3-1 = (Wilson) Cam MacIntyre - EA - 19:01 |goalie2-1 = ( 22 saves / 26 shots ) Zane Kalemba |goalie2-2 = Billy Blase ( 32 saves / 35 shots ) |date3 = March 16 |score3 = 4 – 0 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/16/tigers-advance-past-yale/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = (Fedun) Brett Wilson - GW PP - 03:27 (Magnowski, Arhontas) Cam MacIntyre - 14:24 |3-2-1 = (Kaiser, Hagel) Brandan Kushniruk - 16:26 |3-3-1 = (Moore, Fedun) Matt Arhontas - SH - 05:41 |goalie3-1 = ( 31 saves / 31 shots ) Zane Kalemba |goalie3-2 = Billy Blase ( 28 saves / 32 shots ) |series = Princeton won series 2–1}} (3) Harvard vs. (6) Quinnipiac |score1 = 11 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/14/crimson-bomb-cats-in-quarterfinal-opener/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Rogers, Biega) Mike Taylor - GW - 03:03 (Mientel, Biega) Dave Watters - 05:33 |1-2-1 = (MacDonald, Magura) Steve Rolecek - 09:29 (Taylor, Rogers) Matt McCollem - 10:51 (McCollem, Dufault) Dave Watters - PP - 15:09 (McCollem, Taylor) Doug Rogers - 17:28 (Watters, Meintel) Pier-Olivier Michaud - 19:37 |1-3-1 = (Biega, Taylor) Jon Pelle - PP - 01:15 (Fraser, McCollem) Dave Watters - PP - 03:34 (Watters, Meintel) Dave MacDonald - 05:36 (Magura, Fraser) Steve Rolecek - 12:56 |goalie1-1 = ( 27 saves / 27 shots ) Kyle Richter / ( 2 saves / 2 shots ) John Riley |goalie1-2 = Bud Fisher ( 19 saves / 24 shots ) / Pat McGann ( 12 saves / 17 shots ) / Dan Cullen ( 6 saves / 7 shots ) |date2 = March 15 |score2 = 4 – 7 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/15/back-and-blue/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = (Watters) Pier-Olivier Michaud - 13:10 (Taylor, Rogers) Jon Pelle - PP - 18:19 |2-1-2 = 02:43 - PP - Jamie Bates (Henningson, Nelson) 08:10 - Ben Nelson (Tranvik, Lampe) 16:48 - PP - Dan Henningson (Bates, Nelson) |2-2-1 = (Michaud, Watters) Alex Meintel - 11:44 |2-2-2 = 00:19 - PP - Jamie Bates (Henningson, Nelson) 02:54 - GW PP - Dan Henningson (Nelson, Wong) 19:34 - SH - Eric Lampe (unassisted) |2-3-1 = (Michaud, Watters) Alex Meintel - 12:25 |2-3-2 = 19:33 - EN - Andrew Meyer (unassisted) |goalie2-1 = ( 20 saves / 26 shots ) Kyle Richter |goalie2-2 = Bud Fisher ( 41 saves / 45 shots ) |date3 = March 16 |score3 = 3 – 1 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/16/harvard-advances-past-bobcats/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |3-1-1 = (unassisted) Mike Taylor - SH - 13:07 |3-2-1 = (Taylor, Biega) Doug Rogers - GW PP - 11:34 |3-2-2 = 10:57 - Bryan Leitch (Hansen, Nelson) |3-3-1 = (Rogers, Tallett) Mike Taylor - 14:45 |goalie3-1 = ( 26 saves / 27 shots ) Kyle Richter |goalie3-2 = Bud Fisher ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) |series = Harvard won series 2–1}} (4) Union vs. (5) Cornell |score1 = 2 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/14/cornell-upsets-union/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Wakita, Presizniuk) Torren Delforte - 16:06 |1-1-2 = 01:00 - Chris Fontas (Mugford, Scali) |1-2-2 = 09:25 - Chris Fontas (unassisted) |1-3-1 = (Boileau, Shaffer) Michael Beynon - 11:32 |1-3-2 = 14:17 - GW PP - Brendon Nash (Krantz, Greening) |goalie1-1 = ( 24 saves / 27 shots ) Justin Mrazek |goalie1-2 = Ben Scrivens ( 24 saves / 26 shots ) |date2 = March 15 |score2 = 2 – 3 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/15/cornell-sweeps-union/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = (Presizniuk, Cook) Stephane Boileau - PP - 08:16 |2-2-2 = 02:18 - Patrick Kennedy (Greening, Nash) 11:30 - PP - Blake Gallagher (Nash, Nash) |2-3-1 = (Boileau, Valery-Trabucco) Lane Caffaro - 03:16 |2-3-2 = 08:40 - GW PP - Evan Barlow (Gallagher, Greening) |goalie2-1 = ( 18 saves / 21 shots ) Corey Milan |goalie2-2 = Ben Scrivens ( 41 saves / 43 shots ) |series = Cornell won series 2–0}} Semifinals (2) Princeton vs. (8) Colgate |score1 = 3 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/21/kalemba-saves-princeton/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-3-1 = (Magnowski) Matt Arhontas - GW - 08:04 (Shattenkirk, Stankievech) Kevin Lohry - 14:44 (Shattenkirk) Kevin Lohry - EN - 19:39 |goalie1-1 = ( 27 saves / 27 shots ) Zane Kalemba |goalie1-2 = Mark Dekanich ( 19 saves / 21 shots )}} (3) Harvard vs. (5) Cornell |score1 = 3 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/21/harvard-powers-past-cornell/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = (McCafferty, Fraser) Dave Watters - PP - 03:35 (Rogers, Taylor) Jon Pelle - GW PP - 05:02 |1-2-2 = 06:57 - Topher Scott (Sawada, Kennedy) |1-3-1 = (Biega, Taylor) Jon Pelle - PP - 17:24 |goalie1-1 = ( 31 saves / 32 shots ) Kyle Richter |goalie1-2 = Ben Scrivens ( 30 saves / 33 shots )}} Third place (5) Cornell vs. (8) Colgate |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/22/red-rip-raiders/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Kennedy) Doug Kantz - 13:45 |1-1-2 = 16:04 - Sean Carty (Werner, DeBello) |1-2-1 = (Devin, Kennedy) Raymond Sawada - PP - 07:31 (Scott, Kennedy) Justin Krueger - GW PP - 08:57 |1-3-1 = (Nash, Nash) Colin Greening - PP - 03:16 |1-3-2 = 18:35 - Tyler Burton (Camper, Fredricks) |goalie1-1 = ( 22 saves / 23 shots ) Ben Scrivens / ( 3 saves / 4 shots ) Dan DiLeo |goalie1-2 = Mark Dekanitch ( 12 saves / 15 shots ) / Justin Kowalkoski ( 8 saves / 9 shots )}} Championship (2) Princeton vs. (3) Harvard |score1 = 4 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2008/03/22/nassaus-night-princeton-kalemba-stump-powerless-harvard/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Kushniruk, Hagel) Mike Moore - 05:04 |1-2-1 = (Moore) Landis Stankievech - GW - 12:34 |1-3-1 = (MacIntyre) Brett Wilson - PP - 16:54 (unassisted) Mark Magnowski - EN - 18:22 |1-3-2 = 00:24 - PP - Jon Pelle (Taylor, Biega) |goalie1-1 = ( 35 saves / 36 shots ) Zane Kalemba |goalie1-2 = Kyle Richter ( 24 saves / 27 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Shawn Weller (Clarkson) *F Chris D'Alvise* (Clarkson) *F Ben Nelson (Quinnipiac) *D Drew Bagnall (St. Lawrence) *D Reid Cashman (Quinnipiac) *G Bud Fisher (Quinnipiac) * Most Outstanding Player(s) References External links *ECAC Hockey Category:2008 in hockey Category:ECAC Hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments